My Knight in Shining Armor
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: Alissa decides to take her new horse for a short ride, even though no one is around to go with her. The ride turns out not to be the wonderful ride she was expecting, and she ends up putting herself and her horse in grave danger. 4th in the series


All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the 4th story in the series. Alissa thought she would just go for a short ride with her new horse and no harm would come from that. But she was so wrong and ends up putting her life in grave danger.

oOo

**My Knight in Shining Armor**

Alissa slowly ran her finger across the books lined up in the large wooden bookcase by Ben's desk. She really couldn't decide on a book because her mind kept wondering away from the task at hand. She finally stopped on Moby Dick and pulled the well-read book from the shelf. She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs and put her feet up on the ottoman. She planned to spend the afternoon reading, but the events of the other evening kept creeping into her thoughts today. She finally opened the book and started to read the first page when a smile slowly came to her lips as she remembered when she and Adam had gone for a walk in the moonlight…

oOoOoOoOoOo

"It has been a long hard road getting the Ponderosa where it is today. But even though the work is hard and the hours are long, I am very proud of my part in building it," Adam said, as he took Ali's hand in his as they walked in the moonlight.

"I can understand how you feel, Adam, as it is something to behold. Coming from the city as I do, it is just so overwhelming sometimes to imagine the vastness of this place," Alissa said softly, as she held onto his hand while they continued to walk over and sit on a wooden bench close to the house.

"Someday, I want to build my own Ponderosa. I have several ideas for the house and I know just the perfect place to build it," Adam said confidently, as he turned his beautiful hazel eyes on her upturned moonlit face.

"And as time goes on, I want to start my own family and fill the house with the laughter of children."

"You said children, do you want a large family?" Ali questioned, as she looked over at Adam.

"Of course! At least 5 or 6," he grinned.

"That sure is a lot," she gasped.

"Not really, not when you have a ranch to run. A large family is helpful, plus I really do love kids," he smiled, as he gently stroked the back of her hand with his finger.

They continued to talk about family and how important they are when Adam asked about her family. She told him she couldn't remember much about her previous life and he had not pressed her any further. His rich baritone voice and the slow easy rhythm as he spoke was so soothing that she loved to just sit there and listen to him talk.

As the evening wore on, they continued to sit on the bench watching the moonlit sky for falling stars. The night sky was so clear that they stared at it for a long while without exchanging any words. Finally, Adam broke the silence when he saw that Alissa was starting to shiver.

"It is getting too cold out here. Shall we go in now?" he asked, as he stood up and reached for Ali's hand to help her up.

They started walking towards the house when Adam gently pulled her into his arms and gave her a slow, lingering kiss. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him she remembered…

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, that man can kiss," she muttered softly, as she sat in the chair trying to get interested in her book.

"Kissing him is like biting into an expensive piece of chocolate. It just makes you tingle all over….. go mmmm….. and beg for more," she sighed.

"I really think I am in love with you, Adam Cartwright."

Alissa smiled slowly, as she finally said out loud what she had been thinking for a while now.

Well after remembering Adam's kisses, I'm certainly not in the mood to read this she realized and closed the book. Ali stood up and stretched as she decided to go out to the corral and see her new horse.

As Ali walked across the yard, she spotted her new horse trotting and prancing around the corral. When she got closer to the corral, she couldn't help but admire this magnificent animal. His black shiny coat now glistened in the sunlight. He was pure black except for the white diamond shape on his forehead that was evident when he tossed his head around and snorted as he was doing today.

She had rescued him from an abusive man the last time she had been in town. He had been beating the horse with a whip, and Alissa had gone and stood in front of the horse to prevent the man from whipping him any further. But the man was going to whip her also until Adam came to her rescue and the two had fought. Adam had won of course, and Ali convinced him to buy the horse.

Quite a good investment she smiled as she arrived at the corral. Upon hearing her voice, he immediately trotted over to her. Ali leaned over the fence and started rubbing his ear.

"Hey, big boy," she whispered tenderly, as she rubbed his ear.

She had named him Freedom. She thought that was appropriate as he had his freedom now from the life he had once been subjected to.

Freedom had been with her three weeks now and with loving care and good grooming, he was really starting to become a beautiful animal. He really loved her and would actually follow her around the corral like a puppy. She had even taught him to come to her when she whistled or called him.

He was turning into quite the horse she thought with pride as she continued to rub his ear. It was like he knew she had saved him and was grateful. She hadn't ridden him yet because she wanted to let him get use to her and fatten up a little more.

Maybe today is the day she decided, except that there is no one around to ride with me. Adam and the rest of the family had been very adamant about her riding out alone. Adam had been quite clear on what he might do if she rode out alone when they had discussed her leaving the ranch without someone with her the other evening.

Of course, she didn't think he would really spank her! He had been threatening to do that for one thing or another since she had arrived into this different, new life that she was now living. She had told him he would be in for one heck of a fight if he tried, but he had just lifted his brow in amusement and went out the front door. He was always so worried about her putting herself in danger, but what harm could come from going for a little ride?

A sly grin slowly appeared on her face as she muttered her thoughts out loud. "I really don't think he would do it. And besides, I won't be going far or be gone too long," she justified to herself, as she hurried back into the house to change into her jeans.

"Anyway, what Adam doesn't know won't hurt him… or me," she giggled.

Thirty minutes later Ali was racing across the field with Freedom galloping under her. I think he is really enjoying himself she thought, as they galloped along. You my beautiful horse are like a diamond in the rough. With lots of love and care you have become a beautiful new horse. I think this ride is just what we both needed she smiled as she urged Freedom to run faster.

One of the things Ali enjoyed about riding since she had learned to ride was the feeling of the wind rushing at her face. It was such an exhilarating experience that it always seemed to make her forget any problems and clear her head. Today was no different as she kept riding without really noticing where she was going. After some fairly hard riding, she decided to stop and let Freedom have a breather. She jumped down and went over and sat down under a tree while Freedom grazed on the grass.

The gentle breeze was lightly blowing a few small wild flowers by her feet, and Ali couldn't help but admire the splendor of this vast land. It is just so beautiful and quiet here. I am really starting to appreciate all the rugged beauty of this country. Coming from a big city with all the noise and pollution, this solitude is rejuvenating she contemplated as she took a deep breath.

I think I am slowing starting to leave my other life behind and embrace this new life she smiled. But as she was looking around at the landscape and enjoying the view, she suddenly realized that she didn't recognize any of this area. Then it quickly dawned on her, she didn't have the faintest idea where she was.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hop Sing, have you seen, Alissa?" Adam asked, as he stuck his head into the kitchen.

"No see, Missy Alissa, since breakfast," answered Hop Sing, as he took some cookies out of the oven and set them on the table.

That's odd thought Adam, as he went back into the great room and up the stairs. He had already asked a few ranch hands that had come back early if they had seen her—none of them had. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to her room.

"Alissa, are you in there?" asked Adam, as he frowned slightly.

He was starting to worry now when he didn't get an answer back and went back down the stairs two at a time. Adam was going out the front door when he almost bumped into Little Joe.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry, big brother?" Joe asked, as he stepped to the side to keep from bumping into Adam.

"Out to the barn," he replied rather harshly, as he looked at Joe.

"Have you seen Alissa since we have been back?"

"No, but I only came from the barn and straight into the house. So I haven't really seen much of the place," he answered, as he took off his gun belt and laid it on the sideboard.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. You know how Ali is. She probably is out back in the garden or out checking her new horse. She sure has taken a liking to that new horse."

"Didn't you just say you had come from the barn?" By now Adam was starting to worry.

"Yeah."

Joe went over and sat down on the settee and put his feet up on the table. He started to stretch and rub his neck. It had been a hard day, and he was very sore and bone tired. A soak in a hot bath sure sounded good right about now.

"Well then she can't be in the barn if you didn't see her there. It is starting to get dark and I'm starting to worry. She wouldn't have gone riding because there was no one here to go with her. She has been told many times not to ride alone, but just in case I'm going to check the barn and see if her horse is gone."

Adam walked out the front door with worry clearly etched on his handsome face. Little Joe grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and bit into it. Then he grinned as he thought about Ali.

Knowing our Ali she probably did go out alone. For her sake I sure hope not. She is just too independent for her own good. She sure isn't like any gal I know. She says strange things about where she came from like; women can do this and women can do that. I sure don't know of any place like that. Gals around here would never act the way she does, that's for sure.

But then that's what makes our Ali girl so great he grinned, as he set down the half eaten apple. He stood up and rubbed his aching back before going out to see if Adam had found her. Just as Joe started into the barn, Adam was coming out leading Sport. The look of concern on his face said it all.

"Freedom is gone from his stall. It's almost dark now, so I'm going out to look for her. She obviously didn't listen to us as usual and has gone out riding alone. She doesn't know her way around here that well and is probably lost by now. That girl is going to be the death of me yet," Adam complained, as he mounted Sport and took off in a gallop.

"I will go to the south to look for her!" shouted Little Joe, as he headed into the barn.

That foolhardy gal, she should know better than to ride out alone. I sure hope I'm the one to find her. I don't think big brother is going to be too pleasant when he finds her thought Joe, as he grabbed his saddle blanket and saddle and started towards Cochise. She sure keeps poor ol' Adam on his toes. It couldn't happen to a nicer fellow though, and I think she is just what he needs he laughed as he started to saddle Cochise.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ali was starting to get cold, very cold and very scared. She knew she had no idea where she was. Going out riding alone was such a stupid idea. And I know that sooner or later my stubborn, independent side always gets me into trouble she frowned. The Ponderosa is so huge and I'm just starting to know a little bit of the area, so why didn't I listen and not ride out without someone with me? Adam was right, I don't think before I do things most of the time. I sure hope they come looking for me she thought, as she rubbed her arms to keep warm. Just then she heard the sounds of coyotes in the distance. Oh brother, I hope someone comes soon!

An hour later as the sun was going down, Ali was pacing back and forth trying to stay warm. I wish I had a cell phone right now she thought. Of course I threw it away when I couldn't get a signal and figured it wasn't any good anyway.

"Yeah Ali, I could just hear the call," she laughed. She pretended to hold a cell phone to her ear and talk.

"Hello 911, I'm lost out in the wilderness, can you please send someone to help me? Of course there may be a slight problem. I'm over 130 years back in time. Other than that little problem, how long do you think it will take you to find me?" she giggled.

Later as darkness settled in around her, Ali wasn't giggling anymore. She was starting to become really frightened. And now she could hear something roaming around out in the darkness. She had Freedom beside her trying to shield the wind. He was nuzzling her with his nose, and she could tell he was starting to become nervous also. Maybe if I sing real loud, anything that is out there will be frightened off she reasoned.

"O.K. here goes; I'M A WOMAN, W-O-M-A-N… I'LL SAY IT AGAIN!"

She sang as loudly as she could hoping it would scare anything away. Freedom was becoming more restless, so she started to rub his nose and speak softly to him.

"It's okay, my beauty. We will be all right as soon as Adam finds us. Although he isn't going to be too happy with me when he does find me. I may not be all right after he is done with me. But at this point I don't care, and I just hope it won't be much longer," Ali muttered, as she felt her teeth start to chatter.

She continued to rub Freedom's nose when she caught a quick movement out of the corner of her eye. As she tried to focus on what was lurking out in the darkness, she saw two glowing eyes looking straight at her. In the darkness she could only make out an outline of some kind of animal as it slowly circled her and Freedom. Eventually, the animal was close enough that Ali could see it was a coyote. He was crouched down low, and she could hear it emitting a low, frightening growl as it slowly inched closer. As soon as the coyote growled again, Freedom pulled away from Ali and placed himself between her and the growling animal.

The coyote continued to slowly circle its way closer and wait for just the right moment to attack. Finally it growled one more time, barred his teeth and started to lunge at the two frightened victims. It all happened so quickly that Ali didn't even have time to react.

As the coyote lunged and missed, Freedom reared up on his hind legs and came down hard on the attacking animal. The animal howled, but kept growling and circling again as Freedom kept placing himself between the coyote and Ali. Freedom continued to rear up and come down again and again! It was just enough to keep the animal away from Ali, but it wasn't enough to keep Freedom from being attacked.

Ali saw a small branch on the ground, so she quickly grabbed it and held it like a bat, as she got ready to hit the coyote when it came at Freedom again. She tried to swing the branch at the coyote, but she really wasn't doing much good. Ali didn't give up as she kept trying to swing and hit the coyote, but the coyote would dodge her swings and then circle around and bite at Freedom's legs. Ali took one more hard swing and finally hit the coyote in its side and sent it rolling across the ground. The impact of hitting the coyote made her fall to the ground. As Ali sat there trying to catch her breath, she realized what was happening to her beloved horse. The coyote was on its feet again and attacking Freedom, and all she could do now was let out a terrifying scream.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was completely dark now as Adam rode up on top of a hill to see if he could see any signs of Alissa. The entire ride he had been praying that nothing had happened to her. At first he couldn't see anyone, but then he heard a scream and realized it was coming from down the hill right in front of him.

"Thank you, God, I hope I'm in time." He muttered out loud, as he gritted his teeth and spurred his horse down the hill.

The closer Adam got he could see Alissa and Freedom trying to fight off a coyote! As he stopped Sport, he quickly reached for his rifle and carefully took aim at the offending animal. Bang! The sound rang through the eerie darkness as the coyote went down with one shot. Adam spurred his horse and galloped down towards Alissa.

"I hope she is all right," he prayed, as he raced towards her.

"Are you all right, Alissa?" Adam cried out, as he jumped from his horse and quickly ran over to her. Sport hadn't even come to a complete stop before Adam had jumped off.

Alissa was down on her knees in front of Freedom looking at his torn and bleeding foreleg. Freedom was calmly standing in front of Alissa as she was crying and trying to tear a piece of her blouse.

"Oh, Adam, I was so scared. But Freedom saved my life! He placed himself between the coyote and me and kept fighting him so he couldn't get to me!"

She wiped away at the tears as they ran down her face.

"He was so brave, and now he is badly hurt!" she cried, as she was tearing some of her blouse to try and bandage his leg.

Tears were running down her face and clouding her eyes as she tried to stop the bleeding. Adam bent down and inspected Freedom's leg. Freedom didn't even resist as Adam dabbed at the blood on the injured leg so he could get a better look.

"It looks like it's worse than it is because there is a lot of blood. Let's just wrap his leg with part of your blouse until we can get him home for Hoss to look at him. Don't worry, honey, Hoss can heal just about any animal," he assured her, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

After Adam had bandaged Freedom the best he could, he took Alissa in his arms and held her for the longest time. He quietly thanked God for saving her and Freedom. He kept holding her tightly as he kissed the top of her head. He felt like he never wanted to let her go. Then he realized that he could have lost her tonight, and his anger took over.

"What the hell are you doing way out here in the first place… you must be ten miles from the house," he exclaimed angrily, as he stepped back from her and took hold of her shoulders.

"Well, I decided to take Freedom for his first ride. He is such a good horse. He loves to run and I just let him go where he wanted. He really is fast, Adam, and all the care we have given him has paid off. Anyway, before I knew it, I was lost," Ali tried to explain, as she looked up at a very angry Adam.

After looking at the scowl on his face, Ali quickly pulled away from Adam and walked over and stood looking down at the dead coyote. He lay there motionless as his cold, lifeless eyes stared out into the darkness. She felt a shiver come over her body as she realized what could have happened to her tonight.

"You don't have the sense of a grasshopper sometimes, Alissa! Didn't we stress not to go out riding alone? This is just one of any number of things that can happen to you. Do I have to tie you to a table leg when we all leave, so I know you won't go off and get yourself into trouble?"

Adam was really furious now, and his voice kept getting louder as his temper flared. The more he kept thinking of what could have happened here tonight, the angrier he became.

"You don't have to yell, you know. As loud as you are yelling at me, they could hear you clear in Virginia City!" Alissa shouted back, as her voice rose to match his.

"I am so angry with you right now, Alissa, that I can't even see straight! When I think of what could have happened to you if I hadn't found you in time, it just makes me cringe."

Adam had been pacing back and forth while they were yelling at each other, when he slowly turned and looked over at Alissa. All the anger he had felt left him just as quickly as it had come as he saw her standing there looking so small and frightened. Even though she had been yelling at Adam, he could see the fear that she still had in her eyes.

"I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you, Alissa," he whispered, as his eyes started to mist up.

"You don't? Oh Adam, you are my knight in shining armor! Once again you have come to my rescue!" she exclaimed happily.

Ali ran over and stood on her tiptoes, threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Adam smiled and hugged her back as he looked down at her irresistible smile. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then he lifted her chin to look into her face.

He frowned as he declared, "Don't think I'm still not mad at you, young lady. We will have a serious conversation about this when we get home. But first let's get you home before you freeze to death."

Ali grinned rather sheepishly as she said, "Oh Adam, you know you can't stay mad at me for very long. Besides, your life would be so dull if you didn't have to keep getting me out of scrapes."

Alissa laughed as she put her arm through his as they walked over to the horses. Adam bent down and checked Freedom's leg and decided that it would be safe to take him home as long as Alissa rode with him, so as not to put any extra weight on Freedom.

A few miles later as they rode along together Adam asked, "What made you stay put and not just keep riding around getting lost even more?"

"Well, I got lost in a mall once and I remember I just kept wandering around trying to find my friends. When I finally found them, they told me I should have just stayed by the Tasty Crème and eventually they would have found me. So that's what I did... I stayed put!" she answered rather proudly.

"I guess I don't even have to ask what a tasty cream is or a mall?" Adam asked, as he turned around and looked at her and smiled.

"No, darlin', if I told you… you would never believe me," she grinned.

"I'm sure I wouldn't," Adam agreed, shrugging his shoulders, knowing he probably wouldn't. He didn't understand a lot of what Alissa said half the time.

"I know one thing for sure though, I won't ever ride out alone again!" she assured him, as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Oh my stubborn, headstrong Alissa, if only that were true. But I really doubt it," sighed Adam, as he just smiled and shook his head.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After they arrived home later that night, Hoss tended to Freedom and assured Alissa he didn't think there would be any long- term damage. Alissa wanted to sleep in the barn with Freedom, but Adam convinced her that it wouldn't be good for her or the horse.

As she and Adam started walking toward the house, Alissa's teeth started chattering so hard she couldn't stop. Suddenly, she just started shaking all over. When Adam looked over at Alissa and saw what was happening, he bent down and picked her up and quickly carried her to the house. He brought her over to the chair by the fireplace and took off her boots and started to rub her feet to get them warm.

Then he took off his coat that was around her shoulders and laid it on the chair. He grabbed the quilt off the back of the settee and wrapped it around Ali's shoulders. After poking the fire to get it hotter, he lovingly picked her up and sat down in the chair with her on his lap.

"Are you starting to warm up?" he asked, as he rubbed up and down on her arms.

Finally he wrapped his muscular arms around her and held her tightly in his warm embrace.

"Yes, that is much better," she smiled, and snuggled into his arms.

This is heaven and I could do this all night she sighed, as she laid her head on his broad chest. Alissa felt so safe and warm curled in his strong arms. As they sat by the warm fire she could feel the even breathing of his chest, and she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Adam looked down at her beautiful sleeping face and smiled as he stood up with her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her with another quilt that had been thrown across the bed.

As he stood there gazing down at her he whispered, "I think I am falling in love with you my beautiful, stubborn Alissa."

Unfortunately, Alissa didn't hear him as she was fast asleep dreaming about riding her brave, beloved horse across the fields of the Ponderosa.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"No! No! Stay away!"

Then there was the sound of a horrible scream coming from Alissa's room.

Adam sat straight up in his bed when he heard Alissa scream. He bolted out of bed, threw on his pants and grabbed his gun off the dresser. He ran down the hall with his gun drawn as he entered her room.

Ali was sitting up in bed crying uncontrollably and muttering, "No, not my beautiful horse!"

Adam looked quickly around the room to make sure no one else was there and went and sat down beside her on the bed. About this time the rest of the family had heard the screams also and were standing in the doorway with their guns in their hands.

"Is she all right, Adam?" questioned Ben, as he stood in the door way with concern written all over his face.

"I don't know yet. I just heard her scream and came running," answered Adam, as he set his gun on the nightstand.

He turned to Alisa and started to comfort her.

"Alissa, what is wrong? We heard you scream. Are you all right?" he asked softly, as he put his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her to his chest.

Finally, he turned to the rest of the family and suggested, "Why don't you all go back to bed. I think I can take care of Alissa now."

"That's fine, Adam," Ben agreed, as he pushed his other two sons out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Ali continued to cry, but eventually she got enough control of herself as she stammered, "Oh Adam, I was dreaming that I was back out in the darkness and the coyote attacked. But this time you weren't there to save me. There were two of them and they were killing Freedom, and I couldn't stop them!"

"Shh, little one," he whispered tenderly, as he stroked her hair and held her in his arms.

"I'm here and everything is going to be alright."

"But, Adam, you didn't get there to save me in time. It was so awful!" she cried, as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Now listen to me, Alissa," Adam said firmly, as he lifted up her chin to look into her face.

"You are safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you. I will always be there to save you, Alissa! Haven't I been there to save you every time so far?" he asked, as he smiled down at her.

"Yes, but it seemed so real, Adam," she answered, as a hiccup slipped out.

At the sound of the hiccup, Adam grinned and pushed her head gently back onto his shoulder and continued to stroke her hair.

"Don't you worry, my sweet Alissa…I will protect you with my life. You have become such an important part of my life now that I can't imagine it without you. Besides, what would I do with all my free time if I wasn't trying to save you?" he grinned.

Adam let go of Alissa and stood up and went over and picked up the handkerchief that was on the dresser. As Ali watched him walk to the dresser, she noticed he didn't have on a shirt. She couldn't help but admire how muscular his back was before he turned around and saw that she was staring at him.

"Adam, you don't have a shirt on," she said playfully, with a flirty smile on her face.

"Well, I was in bed asleep when you screamed," he answered, as he gave her a wink.

"I sure could get use to looking at you with your shirt off, Adam," Ali giggled, as she wiggled her eyebrows and smiled at him.

"Does this mean you don't sleep in a nightshirt, Mr. Cartwright?" Ali asked, as she grinned mischievously.

"That will be enough talk about my sleeping attire, young lady," stated Adam, as he blushed slightly and walked over and stood beside her.

"Here, dry your tears now. Everything will be much better in the morning," he assured her, as he handed her the handkerchief.

Alissa dabbed her eyes and looked up at Adam.

"Thank you, Adam. You are the most wonderful thing that has happened to me since I came on this unusual journey."

Adam looked puzzled as he asked, "What do you mean by this unusual journey, Alissa?"

Alissa just shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "Oh nothing, Adam. I guess it was all a part of the dream I had."

Adam smiled and bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Remember, Alissa, I will always be there for you…no matter what. Now scoot on back under the blankets and try to get some sleep."

He helped her with the blanket and tucked it around her as he kissed her gently on the lips. Then he picked up his gun off the nightstand, blew out the lamp and walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams now, little one," he said softly, as he closed the door and went down the hall to his own room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a week since the coyote had injured Freedom, and he had recovered nicely with Hoss overseeing his daily care. He was trotting around the corral today as if he hadn't even been injured. Alissa was happily watching him from a blanket she was sitting on that she had placed under a tree near the house.

She was humming softly as she brushed her hair remembering all the different kinds of music that she use to listen to when she lived in modern times. She really missed not having that in her new life because she always had music playing in her dorm or in her car.

Listening to the oldies was one of her favorite things to do, and right now she was humming one of those old songs. As she started remembering the words to the song she was humming, tears clouded her beautiful green eyes and started to slowly slide down her cheeks.

"Someday the world I use to know—will come along and bid me go. And I'll be leaving you behind—for love is just a state of mind."

Oh how true those words may be, she thought sadly. What if she was taken back to modern times just as quickly as she came here? She would have to leave Adam behind. I know now that this is the world I want to stay in. Surprisingly enough, even without all the modern conveniences that I don't have here, I don't want to go back—especially without Adam. The thought of that happening was just too much for her to think of now, so she quickly started to hum another song hoping to take her mind off of it.

"You have a lovely voice, Alissa," commented Adam, as he quietly came up behind her.

"Oh, you startled me."

Ali turned away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you crying?" asked Adam, as he came and sat down beside her.

He had his guitar with him and placed it in his lap, as he got comfortable on the blanket.

"Oh, I just get a little melancholy thinking about things in my past," she answered quickly.

If only I could tell Adam the truth and share with him where I have come from and all the things I know about the future. Maybe someday the opportunity will be there and the time will be right to tell him, but it is too soon now she thought.

"Would you mind if I played something for you?" he asked, as he started to strum his guitar.

"Maybe it will cheer you up."

While Adam was tuning his guitar, Ali noticed his long slender fingers as he easily played the cords. Just one more wonderful, sexy feature this man has she thought dreamily. How can one man have so many irresistible qualities? If he weren't so stubborn, bossy and opinionated… he would be the perfect man she grinned. No wonder I love this man so much. How could any woman resist him with all the things he has going for him?

"That would be wonderful," she answered, as she brought herself back from her delightful thoughts and curled her feet under her to get more comfortable.

Adam proceeded to sing and her mood greatly improved. He had such a wonderful rich singing voice and she could have listened to him sing all day. After three songs, Adam stopped and put down his guitar. Alissa looked over at Adam as she admired his muscular arms and hoped he would take her into those strong arms and kiss her. She didn't have long to wait for her wish as he reached over and took her in his embrace and kissed her with such passion, she felt a tingle clear down to her toes.

"Are you in a better mood now?" he asked, laughing softly as he held her in his arms gazing down at her with his hazel eyes twinkling.

"If I was in any better of a mood, I think I would explode," she laughed, as she lay in his arms.

"Good… then my job here is done," he grinned, and released her from his arms. Then he stood up and picked up his guitar.

Adam grinned down at Ali as he put on his hat.

"Well I still have a ranch to run, little one. And as much as I would love to stay here and keep you in a good mood," Adam said playfully, as he winked. "I best be getting to it, so pa isn't wondering where I am."

"Thank you for your beautiful songs and especially thank you for the kiss, Adam" Alissa said lovingly, as she touched her lips with her fingers, savoring the taste of his sensuous mouth.

"You are quite welcome, my lovely lady," Adam declared, as he bowed in front of her.

Then he turned and walked back to the house. As Alissa was remembering his wonderful, lingering kiss, she watched him come out of the house and over to the barn. A short time later, Adam and Sport rode out with Sport tossing his head eager to get started on the day.

Adam looked over to where Alissa was sitting, tipped his hat and smiled that charismatic smile that only he possessed. Then he turned his horse and he and Sport rode out of the yard.

"I love you, Adam Cartwright," she whispered, as she waved and watched him ride away until he was completely out of sight.

TBC

Well, we now know that they are falling in love with each other, but unfortunately they don't know it yet. Because Adam was out of hearing range when Alissa said it, and Alissa was asleep when Adam told her he loved her. But don't worry… sooner or later these two will get it right! I hoped you enjoyed this story in the series. If you did, please review and let me know.

Also a shout out to Gaben who has been so helpful and supportive…thanks so much! And thanks to all of you who have reviewed my stories as I appreciate you very much.

.


End file.
